jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zam Wesell
'''Zam Wesell' war eine Kopfgeldjägerin und Clawditin, die über viele Jahre hinweg eng mit Jango Fett zusammenarbeitete und auf gewisse Art und Weise mit ihm befreundet war. Sie reiste und arbeitete fast ausnahmslos in der Gestalt einer menschlichen Frau. Während der letzten zehn Jahre ihres Lebens war sie für die Morde an zahlreichen Personen verantwortlich und führte unter anderem Aufträge für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aus. Zur Zeit der Separatisten-Krise war sie für einige Anschläge auf die Senatorin Amidala verantwortlich. Letzten Endes sah sich Jango Fett gezwungen sie zu töten, bevor sie in einer Notlage seine Identität verraten konnte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Leben auf Zolan Zam Wesell wurde 52 VSY auf Zolan geboren, einem Planeten im Mittleren Rand, und gehörte der Spezies der Clawditen an. Sie verlebte dort eine Existenz als soziale Außenseiterin und konnte sich niemals mit der Mentalität und Kultur ihres Volkes abfinden. Zam war aus der Sicht eines gewöhnlichen Clawditen betrachtet gewissermaßen eine Ketzerin. Angehörige jener Spezies leben nach strengen religiösen Überzeugungen, die ihnen verbot, anderen aufgrund von Profitgier zu schaden. Zam dagegen hielt eine solche Einstellung für antiquiert, da sie nicht verstand, warum sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht dazu nutzen sollte, sich selbst zu bereichern. Viele ihrer Einnahmen als Kopfgeldjägerin würde sie später der finanziellen Unterstützung gleichgesinnter Clawditen auf Zolan zukommen lassen, da sie den selbst interpretierten Fortschritt ihres Volkes fördern wollte.Star Wars Gamer 10 Aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit war Zam dazu verdammt, in ihrer Heimat als der Unterschicht zugehörig angesehen zu werden. Doch ein solches Leben war keine Option für die junge Clawditin. Sie entschied sich im Laufe der Zeit, sich weder jemals einschränken zu lassen noch zu resignieren und sich mit einem erbärmlichen Leben in den Gossen Zolans abzufinden. So kam es, dass sie sich den Mabari anschloss, einer uralten Vereinigung von Kriegern in ihrer Heimatwelt. Hier wurde sie zur Kämpferin ausgebildet und erreichte den dritten Grad in der Mabari-Kampfkunstmeisterung. Sie arbeitete außerdem ihr Talent der Gestaltwandlung aus, bis sie sogar als Mitglied nahezu jeglicher anderen Rasse auf unbestimmte Zeit durchgehen konnte, mit der sie vom Volumen her relativ identisch war. Jene Gestaltwandlung stellte für sie eine besondere Herausforderung dar, allerdings war es auch eine nützliche Eigenschaft. Sie brauchte letztendlich sehr lange, um ihre Mimikgestalt auch im Schlaf beizubehalten, da dies große Kraft erfordert. Aufbruch nach Denon Zam wollte irgendwann nicht weiter auf ihrem Heimatplaneten verbleiben. So tarnte sie sich in der Gestalt einer menschlichen Geschäftsfrau und flüchtete von Zolan nach Denon, einem Stadtplaneten ähnlich Coruscant, um ihre minder vornehmen Eigenschaften zu erweitern. Auf Dolan machte sich Zam einen Namen als korporativer Sergeant eines Konzernsicherheitsdienstes und später als exekutive Leibwächterin. Immer auf der Suche nach mehr Lohn und Ansehen, verließ Zam auch Denon irgendwann, um einer Karriere als Kopfgeldjägerin nachzugehen, dem Beruf, den sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens ausführen würde. Als Leibwächterin war sie unterfordert gewesen. Sie wirkte arrogant, aber zugleich auch überaus fähig, und ihr Beruf als Kopfgeldjägerin stellte sie vor neue Herausforderungen und förderte ihre Talente weitaus effektiver als zuvor. Obgleich sie die damit verbundene Einsamkeit bevorzugte, sollte sie sich später mit Jango Fett zusammentun, einem Kopfgeldjäger, den sie 32 VSY auf Oovo IV kennen lernte, während sie den Schmuggler Bendix Fust aufspürten. Gemeinsam mit ihm drang sie in ein hochgesichertes Asteroidengefängnis ein, wo sie Bendix Fust schnappten. Anschließend nahmen sie einen weiteren gemeinsamen Auftrag an, um das Kopfgeld für den Anführer der Bando Gora einzusacken. Jango war beeindruckt von ihren Fähigkeiten, weshalb er sie in der Folgezeit auch für größere Missionen mitnahm. Während dieser arbeitete sie auch mit weiteren Auftragnehmern ihrer Branche zusammen, unter anderem Aurra Sing und Vana Sage.The New Essential Guide to Characters Arbeit als Kopfgeldjägerin Mission: Dreddon Im Jahre 27 VSY begab sich Zam nach Tatooine, einem von den Hutts kontrollierten Wüstenplaneten. Sie hatte von einem Vigo der Schwarzen Sonne namens Antonin den Auftrag erhalten, die Organisation des Hutten Dreddon zu infiltrieren und ihn in seinem Heim zu eliminieren. Hierzu gab sie sich in Gestalt einer Menschenfrau als harmlose Konkubine aus und geriet somit in den Harem des Gangsterbosses. Als der Abend einbrach, gelang es ihr, Dreddon dazu zu überreden, seine Untergebenen aus dem Raum zu verweisen, damit sie ungestört sein konnten. So war es für Zam letztlich ein Leichtes, ihren Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen und den Verbrecher zu töten.Jango Fett (Comic)'' thumb|left|[[Dreddon, nachdem er mit Zam Bekanntschaft machte.]] Zam verblieb jedoch vorerst auf Tatooine und lauerte Jango Fett auf, der wenig später dort eintraf, um sein Kopfgeld zu kassieren, welches er sich mit einem kurz zuvor ausgeführten Mord verdient hatte. Zam konnte Jango überraschen und mit ihrer Waffe bedrohen, als er das Gebäude in dem Glauben aufsuchte, sein Auftraggeber sei noch am Leben. Als auch Jango einen seiner Blaster zückte, standen sie sich gegenüber und versuchten, die Lage zu klären. Nachdem Jango erwähnte, dass er einen Vigo getötet habe, wurde Zam der Sachverhalt klar, was sie innerlich brodeln ließ. Beide Gangsterbosse hatten offensichtlich einen Kopfgeldjäger auf den jeweils anderen angesetzt, was Zam und Jango als jene Attentäter in eine interessante Lage versetzte, besonders nachdem sie beide erfolgreich und ihre Auftraggeber ebenso tot waren wie ihre Opfer. Nachdem anfänglich keiner von beiden die Waffe senken wollte, schafften sie es dennoch irgendwann, sich friedlich zu trennen, so dass beide den Planeten lebend verlassen konnten. Mission: Kind von Shaa Zam bereiste noch im gleichen Jahr den Planeten Seylott, da sie eingewilligt hatte, ein Artefakt zu bergen, welches in die Hände von Angehörigen des auf dem Planeten lebenden Volkes gefallen war, das so genannte Kind von Shaa. Es wurde angeblich aus dem Sortiment des Auftraggebers ihres Vermittlers, eines Dug namens Fernooda, gestohlen. Im Gegensatz zu Jango jedoch erfuhr sie, dass auch dieser denselben Job angenommen hatte, da Fernooda davon ausging, dass es sicherer sei, gleich zwei Leute auf dieselbe Sache anzusetzen. Das Artefakt war jenem Auftraggeber bis zu 100.000 Credits wert. Zam beschloss also, Jango den Großteil des Auftrags machen zu lassen und dennoch diejenige zu sein, die am Ende Gewinn machen würde. Schließlich trauerte sie noch immer dem Verlust nach, der ihr aufgrund des Todes von Antonin angetan wurde - und dies durch Jango. Sie lauerte dem Kopfgeldjäger auf, nachdem dieser den Tempel, in welchem er den machtsensitiven Eingeborenen getötet hatte, mit dem Artefakt in Händen verließ. Mit gezückter Waffe stand sie nun dort, und Jango war sogar bereit, ihr das Artefakt auszuhändigen. Anstelle sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen, wollte Zam noch einen Blick unter Jangos Helm ergattern. Während der ganzen Jahre hatte sie nie sein Gesicht gesehen. Gerade als er sich dazu hatte überreden lassen und den Helm absetzte, wurde Zam von einer massigen Kreatur gepackt, welche sie daraufhin zu verschlingen drohte. Jango nutzte den Moment, um zu fliehen, brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, sie zurückzulassen. So kehrte er um und konnte sie aus den Fängen der Kreatur befreien, indem er deren Zunge, welche sich um Zam geschlängelt hatte, mit einer Machete abtrennte. Bei der Flucht war die Kreatur ihnen jedoch dicht auf den Fersen, so dass Zam einige Explosionsgeschosse darauf abfeuerte, während sie und Jango sich einen Abhang hinunterwarfen. Die Explosion riss das Biest in Stücke und jagte auch den Kopfgeldjägern hinterher, welche jedoch unbeschadet überlebten. Zam zeigte sich für die Rettung dankbar. Sie schlug Jango daraufhin einen Deal vor, was das Artefakt anbelangte, doch er lehnte ab, so dass sie auch diesmal leer ausging, denn sie überließ ihm das Artefakt ohne Widerworte und ging ihrer Wege. Mission: Ashaar Khorda Eines Tages, noch im Jahre 27 VSY, suchte Zam ihren mandalorianischen Kollegen Jango in seinem Unterschlupf auf Kamino auf, wo er zusammen mit Boba lebte, seinem Klon. Sie hatte ihn bereits von ihrem Besuch unterrichtet. Als sie dort ankam, traf sie außerhalb des Gebäudes auf den Kopfgeldjäger, der sich mit seinem Sohn beschäftigte. Selbstverständlich war Zam aus geschäftlichen Gründen angereist. Gemeinsam mit Jango wollte sie sich aufmachen, um nach jenem Artefakt zu suchen, welches sie während ihres letzten Abenteuers geborgen hatten.Zam Wesell (Comic)'' thumb|left|Zam Wesell lernt [[Boba Fett kennen.]] Zam erklärte Jango, dass es sich bei jenem Artefakt ihn Wahrheit um eine Waffe handelte, welche Ashaar Khorda verwenden würde, um den gesamten Planeten Coruscant zu zerstören, wenn sie ihn nicht daran hinderten. Als Jango jedoch nach der Bezahlung fragte, erklärte sie, dass es keine geben würde, was die Sache vorerst komplizierte. Letztendlich willigte er jedoch ein, da er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt fühlte und sein Gewissen ihm sagte, dass es falsch sein würde, den Planeten seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Sie nahmen Jangos Schiff, die Sklave I. Zam und Jango erreichten Khordas Versteck, bevor der Annoo-dat Prime dies selbst tat. Während Jango sich in den Korridoren herumtrieb, nahm Zam die Gestalt eines Dugs an und infiltrierte so die Gesellschaft des Untergrunds. Sie konnte einiges über die Versammlung unter Khorda in Erfahrung bringen, welche sich ebenfalls eingefunden hatte. Alle diese Personen unterschiedlicher Spezies wollten sich mit der Zerstörung des Planeten gemeinsam an der ihrer Meinung nach korrupten Republik rächen. Als ihre Waffe sollte das Artefakt dienen. Zam schloss letztlich wieder zu Jango auf und nahm ihre übliche Gestalt an, die einer Menschenfrau. Nachdem sie sich bekleidet hatte, brachen sie auf, um das Unglück zu vereiteln. Khorda und seine Leute drangen in den Hauptenergiekern des Planeten ein, wo sie sämtliche Wachen ausschalteten. Zam und Jango blieben ihnen auf der Spur, die deutlich an den Leichen auszumachen war. Als sie beim Energiekern ankamen, mussten sie erkennen, dass zur selben Zeit auch jemand anders ihre Zielperson aufgesucht hatte - der Jedi-Meister Yarael Poof. Während Zam und Jango auf der Brücke zur einen Seite des Kerns auftauchten, stellte sich Poof den Gangstern von der gegenüberliegenden. Khorda ließ es gar nicht erst zu Verhandlungen kommen, sondern hetzte seine Leute an beide Fronten. thumb|right|Zam und Jango in einem zärtlichen Moment. Zam wurde während der Kämpfe von einem Wookiee verletzt, doch Jango konnte ihr erneut das Leben retten. Dem Jedi gelang es kurz darauf, Khorda zu überwältigen und das Artefakt an sich zu reißen, doch wurde er von Khorda verletzt und das Artefakt über die Brücke geworfen. Zam konnte es gerade noch erreichen und somit Coruscant vor der Zerstörung bewahren. Doch das eigentliche Problem blieb bestehen, denn das Artefakt war bereits gezündet worden. Der schwer verletzte Jedi erklärte, dass das Kind des Shaa ein Gefäß der Macht sei und er die Explosion verhindern könne. Dies gelang ihm, kostete ihm jedoch das Leben. Zam begab sich an der Seite von Jango erneut nach Seylott. Sie setzte das Kind des Shaa zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Als sie den Tempel verließen, standen sie einer ganzen Gruppe der machtsensitiven Einwohner gegenüber, die sich jedoch nicht auf sie stürzten. Der Stammeshäuptling dankte ihnen für ihren Einsatz und ließ sie passieren. Allerdings wurden sie gewarnt, den Planeten kein weiteres Mal zu besuchen. Zurück auf Kamino, verabschiedeten sich Zam und Jango für lange Zeit voneinander, beide wussten jedoch ohne den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Zwischenzeit Während der kommenden fünf Jahre arbeitete Zam Wesell für verschiedenste Auftraggeber. Die Separatistenbewegung, welche sich im Jahr 24 VSY gründete, versorgte Zam mit einem konstanten Einkommen. Für sie machte es jedoch kaum einen Unterschied, für „welche Seite“ sie arbeite. Beide Seiten des Konflikts, sowohl die Republik als auch die Separatisten, waren gleichermaßen willig, ihr gutes Geld dafür zu zahlen, die jeweils andere Seite in Schach zu halten. Mission: Amidala thumb|left|Zams Anschlag kostet sieben Personen das Leben. Im Jahre 22 VSY gab Jango einen besonderen Auftrag an Zam weiter, bei welchem er ihr lediglich Unterstützung zukommen ließ, jedoch nicht selbst eingreifen würde. Das Ziel jenes Auftrags stellte die Senatorin von Naboo dar, Padmé Amidala. Diese sollte bereits umkommen, bevor sie der Senatssitzung auf Coruscant beiwohnen würde.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Weder wusste Zam, von wem der Auftrag stammte, noch fragte sie danach. Zam begab sich zunächst nach Naboo, in die Heimat Amidalas. Doch brauchte sie einen Plan - und eine Möglichkeit, diesen auch umzusetzen. In einer dicht gefüllten Bar wurde sie schließlich auf Theomet Danlé aufmerksam, welcher schon recht betrunken war. Es handelte sich um einen Leutnant der Palastgarde, einer Abteilung der Naboo-Sicherheitskräfte, welcher Zugang zum Schiff der Senatorin hatte. Hierin erkannte Zam kurzerhand ihre Chance. Sie gab sich als lokale Journalistin aus und kam mit dem Mann ins Gespräch. Dabei erkannte sie schnell seine abwertende Haltung gegenüber Amidala, welche sich durch die Regierungsentscheide Jamillias geformt hatte, die seine Familie indirekt ruiniert hatten. Danlé hatte eine Abneigung gegen die Regierung seiner Heimat, gegen Amidala ebenso wie gegen Jamillia. So war es für Zam ein Leichtes, denn aufgrund seiner Probleme und seines Zustands konnte sie ihm ohne Weiteres vorheucheln, sie würde in ihrer Funktion als Journalistin gegen Amidalas angebliches falsches Spiel vorgehen und ihre Schwindeleien an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Sie habe einen sicheren Plan und bräuchte nur noch Zugang zum Schiff, um dort eine Wanze zu positionieren, mithilfe derer sie die Senatorin aushorchen könne. In seiner Frustration zeigte sich der junge Mann schließlich einverstanden, ihr jenen Zugang zu gewähren. So kam es, dass Zam ungesehen und unbelangt ins Schiff gelangte, um dort nicht etwa eine Wanze, sondern eine Bombe unterzubringen, welche sie später fernzünden wollte. Zam begab sich daraufhin direkt nach Coruscant. Sie wartete den Moment ab, als das von drei N-1 Sternjägern eskortierte Schiff ebenfalls dort ankam. Nachdem es gelandet war und die Passagiere ausstiegen, war die Senatorin deutlich unter ihnen zu sehen. Die Bombe zündete und riss das Schiff inmitten einer Flammenwulst auseinander. Zam sollte jedoch erfahren, dass es sich bei der Toten lediglich um Amidalas Double Cordé gehandelt und die Senatorin selbst in einem der Sternjäger gesessen hatte. Schon kurz darauf wurde das Überleben Amidalas in den HoloNet News verkündet. Unter den sieben Todesopfern befand sich auch Theomet, welcher ihr das Attentat unwissender Weise erlaubt hatte. thumb|left|Zam Wesell weiß, dass sie kein weiteres Mal versagen darf. Zam Wesell traf sich nun mit Jango Fett, um ihn von ihrem Versagen zu unterrichten. Der Kopfgeldjäger versicherte ihr, dass ein weiteres Scheitern keine Option sein würde, und übergab ihr zwei giftige Kouhuns, welche sie in das Schlafgemach der Senatorin schmuggeln sollte. Das Gebäude war allerdings durchaus gut gesichert, so dass sich kaum eine Möglichkeit bot, an Amidala heran zu gelangen. Die einzige Möglichkeit nutzend, griff Zam auf ihren ASN-121-Attentäterdroiden zurück, in welchem sie die Kapsel mit den giftigen Tieren deponierte. Der schwebende Droide schmuggelte jene Kreaturen anschließend unbemerkt in das Zimmer der Senatorin, während sie selbst am Gemäuer der Gebäude lauerte. Durch den Eingriff des Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und seines Padawan Anakin Skywalker konnte auch dieses zweite Attentat vereitelt werden. Zam beobachtete durch ihr Makrofernglas, dass Obi-Wan sich an das Gehäuse ihres Droiden geklammert hatte und dieser ihn unweigerlich in ihre Richtung durch die Stadt schleppte. Sie konnte ihre Überraschung ob dieser Tatsache kaum verbergen. Es war klar, dass der Jedi sie somit erreichen würde, da der Droide nach seiner Programmierung agierte und somit auf direktem Wege zu ihr zurückkehrte. Somit musste Wesell handeln. Sie griff zu ihrem KiSteer 1284 Projektilgewehr und zielte. Jedoch erforderte die Situation, dass sie den Droiden opferte. Nachdem sie Kenobi aus der Luft geschossen hatte, deponierte sie das Gewehr wieder seitlich ihres Koro-2-Exoantrieb-Luftgleiter und stieg hastig in jenen hinein. Sie musste jedoch gleich die Flucht antreten, denn der Padawan hatte sich ebenso ein Gefährt geliehen, seinen Meister damit abgefangen und verfolgte sie nun beharrlich. Zam konnte die Jedi letztendlich abhängen - zumindest glaubte sie das. Als sie sicher war, dass die Verfolgung aufgehört hatte, wurde sie langsamer und erfreute sich an ihrem Erfolg. Kurz darauf sollte jedoch Anakin Skywalker wie aus dem nichts auf ihrem Dach landen. Sie versuchte vergeblich, den Jungen abzuschütteln, so dass sie zur Waffe griff und versuchte, ihn von ihrem Gleiter herunterzuschießen. Als der Jedi das Dach des Luftgleiters jedoch mit seinem Lichtschwert zerstörte, bevor er selbiges verlor, schnappte er nach ihrer Hand und lenkte das Blasterfeuer auf die Apparaturen, so dass diese zerstört wurden. Während der Jedi von ihrem Gleiter geschleudert wurde, verlor Zam die Kontrolle über das Fluggerät und stürzte mitten in der Stadt ab. Ihr Gleiter erlitt hierbei einen Totalschaden, doch da sie unverletzt überlebte, konnte sie sofort die weitere Flucht quer durch den Vergnügungsdistrikt zu Fuß antreten und sich im Outlander Nachtclub verschanzen. thumb|right|Zam stirbt in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Die Jedi suchten sie jedoch dort auf, worauf sie vorbereitet war. Während die beiden in den Club kamen, beobachtete sie sie bereits. Sobald sich der Schüler von seinem Meister entfernte, zückte sie lautlos ihren Blaster und schlich sich an den scheinbar unbekümmerten Obi-Wan heran. Bevor sie dazu kam, ihn zu erschießen, wirbelte Kenobi jedoch herum, zückte sein Lichtschwert und trennte Zam in derselben Bewegung den Waffenarm ab. Sie ging unter Schmerzen zu Boden, wurde dann aber von den beiden Verfolgern hinaus in eine einsame Gasse gezerrt und verhört. Zam war nicht bereit, mit den Jedi zu kooperieren, als diese sie nach ihrem Auftraggeber fragten. Allerdings war sie am Ende. Sie hatte versagt, ihren Arm verloren und war den Männern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Es war nun alles egal, so setzte sie gerade dazu an, den Jedi ihren Auftraggeber zu verraten, als ein vergifteter Säbelpfeil sich in ihren Hals bohrte und sie innerhalb eines kurzen Augenblicks tötete. Dieser war von Jango Fett abgefeuert worden. Eigenschaften thumb|right|Zam Wesell. Persönlichkeit Zam Wesell zeichnete sich, was ihren Charakter anging, einerseits durch ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz aus. Doch obwohl sie sehr raffgierig und egoistisch war, zeigte sie sich zu manchen Zeiten auch von einer anderen Seite, beispielsweise als sie Jango Fett und den Jedi-Meister Yarael Poof unterstützte, Coruscant vor dem Terroristen Ashaar Khorda zu retten. Hier zeigte sie deutlich ihr schlechtes Gewissen, da sie in die Vernichtung verwickelt wäre und keinesfalls für den Tod so vieler verantwortlich sein wollte. Zam war zielstrebig und hatte große Pläne. Sie erhoffte sich eine größere Reputation als Kopfgeldjägerin und wollte mit einem verbesserten Ruf als Meisterin ihres Faches nach Denon zurückkehren. Hierzu sollte es jedoch niemals kommen, da sie bei ihrem letzten Auftrag scheiterte. Zam war gewissermaßen eine Ketzerin aus der Sicht eines gewöhnlichen Clawditen. Ihr Volk lebt, ganz anders als sie selbst, nach strengen religiösen Überzeugungen, welche dagegen sprechen, anderen wegen reiner Profitgier zu schaden. Sie glaubte jedoch, sie sei durch ihre Handlungen „fortschrittlich“ und fühlte sich ihresgleichen somit überlegen. Viele ihrer Einnahmen als Kopfgeldjägerin kamen der finanziellen Förderung anderer gleichgesinnter Clawditen auf Zolan, ihrer Heimat, zugute – und Zam machte eine ganze Menge Geld. Zam hinterfragte häufig die selbst auferlegten Einschränkungen ihres Volkes und zweifelte die Richtigkeit jener Lebenseinstellung, der sie sich selbst nicht zugehörig fühlen konnte, an. Weshalb die, die jene Einschränkungen und Richtlinien ablehnten als Bürger dritter Klasse gelten sollten, war ihr unbegreiflich. Zam war äußerst rebellisch und stur, so dass sie lieber alles hinter sich ließ, was sie kannte, anstatt zu versuchen sich mit den Gegebenheiten abzufinden. Sie war von der Richtigkeit ihrer Einstellung überzeugt und unfähig, sich der Gesellschaft anzupassen. Beinahe immer operierte sie in der Gestalt eines weiblichen Menschen, dies schien ihre bevorzugte Gestalt zu sein und allgemein wurde sie damit identifiziert. Überhaupt kannte man sie kaum unter einer andersartigen Erscheinung, geschweige denn unter ihrer natürlichen. Auch fühlte sie sich zu männlichen Exemplaren dieser Spezies hingezogen. Doch nicht einmal ihr Name war echt, es war der Name der menschlichen Frau, die sie die meiste Zeit darstellte. Ihren wirklichen Namen hielt sie geheim. Sie ließ andere im Unklaren darüber, wer oder was sie wirklich war. Die meisten hielten sie für eine Shi'ido, und sie machte keine Anstalten, dieses Gerücht zu bestreiten. Anfangs wurde sie auch für eine Stennes gehalten, doch da ihre Fähigkeiten über die eines solchen hinaus gingen, verflog das Gerücht. Zam hatte alles in allem keinesfalls ein durchweg finsteres Wesen, sie war lediglich darauf fixiert, sich selbst zu gefallen und geachtet zu werden. Es war ihr gleichgültig, für welche Art von Auftraggeber sie arbeitete, solange die Bezahlung stimmte und sich dadurch ihr Ruf innerhalb ihres Gewerbes verbessern ließ. Ob dieser nun rechtschaffene Ziele hatte oder nicht, spielte für sie kaum eine Rolle, doch sie kannte ihre Grenzen. Fähigkeiten Exotisch und rätselhaft wie sie war, verbarg Zam Wesell ihr ohnehin in menschlicher Form getarntes Gesicht meist hinter einem Gesichtsschleier und generellem Schwindel um ihre Person. Während sie oft als schöne menschliche Frau erschien, war sie in Wahrheit eine Clawditin, ein Changeling, mit der Fähigkeit, ihr Erscheinungsbild zu verändern und die Form anderer Spezies zu immitieren. Die Gestalt wesentlich größerer oder kleinerer Wesen konnte sie jedoch nicht annehmen. Darüber hinaus war sie eine flinke Assassine und unermüdliche Kopfgeldjägerin. Wesell nutzte eine Vielzahl an fortschrittlicher Ausrüstung, um ihr Ziel aufzuspüren. Ihre legendäre Erfolgsrate belegte ihre zielsichere Schießkunst und unermüdliche Widmung ihrer Arbeit. Zam war eine hervorragende Pilotin und sprach mehrere Sprachen, darunter Basic, Clawditisch und Huttisch. Ihre Disziplin erlangte sie von dem auf ihrer Heimatwelt beheimateten Kriegerorden der Mabari, deren Lehren sie dementsprechend unterworfen war. Vorgehensweise Zam Wesell nutzte für ihre Aufträge normalerweise gestohlene und frei verfügbare Raumgleiter und Fortbewegungsmittel während ihrer üblichen Missionen. Dies diente dazu, Feinde zu verwirren und unberechenbar und unerkannt zu bleiben. Doch wenn ein Job versprach, hart zu werden, womit Schnelligkeit und Leistung gefragt waren, brachte sie ihr eigenes Modell, den Koro-2-Exoantrieb-Luftgleiter, ins Spiel. Abgesehen davon war sie jedoch wählerisch, was ihre Ausrüstung anbelangte, so dass sie über eine Vielzahl fortschrittlicher Ausrüstungsgegenstände verfügte, die es ihr erlaubten, ihre Beute leichter, schneller und präziser aufzuspüren. Zudem machte Zam oft Gebrauch von ihren Fähigkeiten der Gestaltwandlung, um ihr Gegenüber zu täuschen und ihr Anliegen durchzusetzen. Damit verbunden konnte sie oft auch weibliche Reize einsetzen, um ihr jeweiliges Ziel zu erreichen. Ebenso wie Jango Fett war auch Zam eine geschäftliche Einzelgängerin, wenn sich auch ihre Methoden und Prinzipien teilweise unterschieden. Zam fühlte sich niemandem gegenüber verpflichtet, und selbst wenn sie zumindest mit Jango oft zusammenarbeitete und sie eine spezielle Art von beruflicher Freundschaft pflegten, hinterging sie ihn des Öfteren. Sie verstand allerdings den großen Nutzen ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm, weshalb sie seine Hilfe später auch von sich aus in Anspruch nahm. Zunächst war sie lediglich mit ihrem KYD-21-Blaster bewaffnet, der ihr eine hervorragende Arbeit im Verdeckten ermöglichte, verwendete unter Druck Jango Fetts aber später zusätzlich ein Projektilgewehr. Dieses eröffnete ihr neue Möglichkeiten bei ihren Einsätzen. Beziehungen thumb|right|Jango und Zam, ein tödliches Duo. Jango Fett Zam hatte eine recht eigenartige und oft schwankende Beziehung zu Jango. Für ihre Verhältnisse standen sie sich jedoch alles in allem sehr nahe, was beide allerdings zu keinem Zeitpunkt allzu deutlich machen wollten. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich sehr ähnlich, in vielerlei anderer Hinsicht aber gänzlich verschieden. Jango war ein Mann des Wortes und der klaren Verhältnisse, Zam jedoch spielte gerne, so auch mit ihm. Ebenso oft wie sie sich beinahe töteten, retteten sie sich auch gegenseitig das Leben. Während sie einerseits keine gänzlich gefestigte Verbundenheit auszeichnete, da es ihnen beiden widerstrebte, hatten die beiden eine Menge Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen. Sie beide waren im Grunde Einzelgänger, wenn es um das Geschäftliche ging, dennoch erkannten sie die Vorteile, die ihnen die gemeinsame Sache zu bieten hatte. Die Beziehung zwischen Zam und Jango kam einer romantischen Beziehung in einigen Momenten sehr nahe, sollte sich jedoch niemals gegen ihre Prinzipien durchsetzen. Boba Fett Als Boba sie bei ihrer Ankunft sah, war der Junge zunächst nicht sicher, wer sie denn sei und ob man ihr vertrauen könne. Jedoch verhielt sich Zam keineswegs abweisend ihm gegenüber, so dass sie sich einander vorstellten. Boba bekam die Zusammenarbeit seines Vaters und der Clawditin anfangs nur am Rande mit, da er sie lediglich bei ihrer Ankunft und den Verabschiedungen begegnete, doch fragte er seinen Vater stets über sie aus, da ihm nicht entging, dass die Haltung seines Vaters ihr gegenüber sich von der zu anderen Leuten unterschied. Es war Zam Wesell, die Boba Fett das Lesen beibrachte. Ausrüstung thumb|right|[[KYD-21 Blaster|KYD-21, Wesells Blaster.]] KYD-21 Blaster Der KYD-21 war Zams bevorzugte Waffe und farblich auf ihre Kleidung abgestimmt. Er war sowohl wegen seiner Präzision als auch deshalb eine ausgezeichnete Waffe, da er sich aufgrund seiner verhältnismäßig geringen Größe leicht verbergen ließ. Außerdem gehörte er zu jener Sorte von Blastern, deren Abzug über keine Sicherung verfügte, was sowohl Vorteile als auch Nachteile mit sich brachte. KiSteer 1284 Projektilgewehr Auf Jangos Drängen erweiterte Zam ihr Waffenarsenal um das KiSteer 1284 Projektilgewehr. Mit der Zeit bevorzugte sie dann sogar das Töten aus der Distanz, wobei ihr die Waffe gute Dienste leistete. Sie setzte es auf Coruscant ein, um Obi-Wan Kenobi unschädlich zu machen. Der Jedi konnte jedoch von seinem Padawan gerettet werden. ASN-121-Attentäterdroide thumb|right|Zams [[ASN-121-Attentäterdroide|Attentäterdroide]] Ihren schwebenden Attentäterdroiden setzte Zam ebenfalls auf Coruscant ein, als sie ihr zweites Attentat auf Amidala verübte. Hier musste sie ihn allerdings zerstören. Sie konnte den Droiden über eine Fernbedienung bedienen, falls sie dies wünschte. Koro-2-Exoantrieb-Luftgleiter Der schlanke Dragster, ein Modell der Desler Gizh Outworld Mobility Corp., war als Fluchtfahrzeug konzipiert. Daher verfügte er über keinerlei integrierte Bewaffnung oder Rüstung. Er wurde erbaut, um es seinen Besitzer zu ermöglichen, in feindlichem Gebiet überleben zu können, weshalb er mit einer druckfesten Kabine und Vorräten für bis zu zweiwöchige Ausflüge ausgestattet war. Der Gleiter gab während schneller Fahrten ein abschreckendes Heulen von sich. Wesells schnittiger Gleiter kam unter anderem während ihres Attentats auf Senatorin Amidala zum Einsatz und diente ihr während der Flucht vor den Jedi. Dies war eine der Missionen, die ihrer Meinung nach den Einsatz ihres eigenen Schlittens erforderten, da sie auf Geschwindigkeit angewiesen war. Mabari-Rüstung Ihre flexible, purpurfarbene Mabari-Rüstung war eines der charakteristischen Merkmale der Kopfgeldjägerin. Sie zeichnete sie als Mitglieder der Mabari aus, jener kämpferischen Gesellschaft, der sie sich schon früh in ihrer Heimat anschloss. Erweitertes Equipment Zur weiteren Ausrüstung Zam Wesells gehörte ihr Helm, der ein integriertes, sicherheitshalber verschlüsseltes Komlink beinhaltete. Sie verfügte außerdem über eine jederzeit einsetzbare, in ihre Bekleidung integrierte Atemmaske und eine Fernbedienung für ihren Droiden. Sie trug Mabari-Schriften und Embleme an ihrer Kleidung und hatte unter anderem auch einen wertvollen Umhangverschluss, ein sehr altes Mabari-Artefakt. Hinter den Kulissen * Zam Wesell wird in ''Angriff der Klonkrieger von Leeanna Walsman dargestellt. * Die frühesten Entwürfe der Figur identifizierten sie nicht namentlich, sondern bezeichneten sie lediglich als C.A.T. ('C'orporate 'A'lliance 'T'rooper). * Dass es sich bei Zam Wesell um eine Clawditin handelte, kam nicht zum Vorschein, bevor die Hauptaufnahmen für Angriff der Klonkrieger begonnen hatten. Selbst Leanna Walsman, welche Zam im Film spielte, hatte vorerst keine Ahnung, dass es sich bei ihrer Figur um ein solches, gestaltwandelndes Alien handelte. Die Transformation Zam Wesells wurde digital umgesetzt, ihre Alien-Form war eine computergenerierte Maske, die Walsmans menschliches Gesicht überspielte. Auftreten *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Zam Wesell (Comic)'' *''Jango Fett (Comic)'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Der Kampf ums Überleben'' Quellen *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' *''Zam Wesell: Clawdite Assassin'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * * * Einzelnachweise Wesell, Zam Wesell, Zam Wesell, Zam Wesell, Zam bg:Зам Уесъл en:Zam Wesell es:Zam Wesell fr:Zam Wesell nl:Zam Wesell pl:Zam Wesell pt:Zam Wesell sv:Zam Wesell